


Night-Mare (Destiel)

by PeyiaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeyiaRose/pseuds/PeyiaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset about something. Sam has no idea why. Cas has come down with a mysterious illness and it's up to Dean to nurse him back to health...Meanwhile there's a new demon in town possessing people in their sleep, and the brothers need Cas's help to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Mare (Destiel)

Dean Winchester sat gazing out of the window of their currently occupied motel room, he didn't know what he was looking at-there was nothing there except an empty street and a few houses- but yet Dean couldn't look away...It was almost as if he was waiting for something...or someone.

"Dean!" Sam cried, attempting to attract his older brothers attention.  
"Huh?" Dean questioned, as he snapped out of his daze.  
"I'm trying to talk to you here man!" Sam told him.  
"Oh...Sorry Sammy... What were you saying?"  
"I was talking about the Night-Mare. Anyway I did some research and I think that..."  
"Woah, Woah...hold up...The what?" Dean asked. He had absolutely no idea what his younger brother was talking about.  
"The Night-Mare." Sam repeated, as though Dean should have know what that meant. "The thing we've been hunting for the past week."  
"Since when did it have a name?"  
"Uh...Since this afternoon when we Identified it in Dad's journal, Come on Dean keep up!"  
"Oh Yeah. Right. Of course." Dean insisted, "I knew that."  
"Hey...Are you Ok man? You've been a bit off your game lately, and to be honest...I'm kinda worried about you"  
"Oh...Uh...Yeah I know...I'm just tired that's all..." Dean dismissed. "Haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
"How come?"  
Dean shook his head,  
"Just a few things on my mind, that's all. Nothing to be concerned about."  
"Are you sure? I mean, There's not something going on that your not telling me...Is there?"  
Dean shook his head,  
"Nope! Nothing." He inisted, but Sam wasn't all that convinced. He'd known Dean all his life and he could always recognize that change in his voice when he was lying. "I'm fine. Never better in-fact."  
"But Dean..."  
"I said I'm fine Sammy!" Dean snapped.  
"Ok. Ok." Sam surrendered holding his hands up, "I was just asking that's all."  
"Well don't. Anyway...back to the job...This...What was it again?"  
"Night-Mare."  
"Yeah, Right...This 'Night-Mare' What is? And What does it do?" Dean wanted to know.  
"It's a demon that possesses people in their sleep and tortures them with visions of their worst fears" Sam explained, "Those who are possessed think their visions are really happening, but they are actually asleep...Hence why it's called The Night-Mare."  
"So That's what's been happening to all those people in this town." Dean concluded, "They've been scared to death by a bad dream?"  
Sam nodded,  
"Pretty much yeah."  
"Ok So now we know what it is...How do we gank it?"  
"We don't..."  
"What do you mean, we don't! There must be some way of killing it!"  
"Well there's a exorcism in Dad's journal that he used to send the Night-Mare back to hell.." Sam pointed out, showing his brother the page in their father-John Winchester's-journal. "But he didn't mention how to get rid of it for good so that it can't come back."  
Dean took the journal from Sam's hands and glanced over it quickly,  
"Well If we can't gank it...we'll just have to do what Dad did and send the son of a bitch back to hell."  
"Well...Yeah but..."  
"That's it then!" He exclaimed, shutting the journal, and handing it back to Sam. "Problem solved! No more Night-Mare's going bump in the night!"  
"That's what I thought too Dean...but apparently It's not as easy as that." Sam Stated.  
"Why? What's the problem now."  
"Well for the exorcism to work, you need...The blood of an angel."  
"Oh great, well that's just fan-freakin-tastic!" Dean remarked sarcastically, "How are we gonna get any of those feathery ass sons of bitches to lend us a pint of their blood! They aren't exactly ones for sharing and caring!"  
"Well...there is one angel who might be able to help us out." Sam pointed out.  
"Who..." Dean paused suddenly understanding what Sam was getting at, "Wait a minute...Cas? You want me to ask Cas to help us? No way Sammy!"  
"Why not? He's helped us out before."  
"I know but...Things are different now" He admitted,  
"Why?"  
"Because...I....He...We..." Dean stuttered. "I mean...I...I just don't want to ask him for help, Ok!"  
"Dean, What's the deal with you and Cas? I mean, one minute your best buddies and now you won't even talk to him...I don't get it!"  
"Look, Sam...It's complicated. Let's just say, me and Cas...Uh...Well we've got some issues...and..." Dean paused, "Ok, You know What...I don't really want to talk about this right now so can we just focus on the job and forget about Cas!"  
"But Dean, we can't do this without him. We need Cas's blood for the exorcism to work."  
"Well...We'll just have to find another solution won't we!" Dean insisted.  
"What's the big deal Dean? All you've got do is..."  
"No Sam. I said I'm not doing it! Besides, What makes you think he'd even answer too me. He doesn't answer when you call him, so why do you think me asking for his help will make a difference?"  
"Because you two share a 'profound bond' remember." Sam reminded his brother, using his fingers as quotation marks to quote the angel's previous statement.  
"Yeah...We certainty have that alright!" Dean mumbled to himself.  
Sam sighed,  
"Look, Dean. I know it's non of my businuess but...that night...did something uh...did something happen between you and Cas?"  
"What do you mean? Did something happen? What are you suggesting Sammy?"  
"I mean like, did the two of you have a fight or something?"  
"Oh. Right..."  
"Why...What did you think I meant?"  
"Nothing. I just...uh...never mind. Come let's keep looking, there's gotta be a way we can solve this without involving, any of those freakin' angels...Especially not Cas."

~*~

The hours passed, and Sam and Dean were no closer to coming up with a solution to the Night-Mare problem; with the bodies starting to pile up, Dean was left with no choice but to ask for the help of his angel friend.

"Ok Cas.." He began "I really didn't want to do this but people are dying here so I kind of don't have a choice. The thing is, We need your help...So uh...if you could ...you know zap over here or whatever it is you do, that would be fantastic." Dean looked around the room, no sign of Cas. Waited a few more minutes. Still nothing. "See..." He said, looking at Sam. "I told you he wouldn't respond."  
"Maybe he can't hear you. Try again."  
"What do you want me to do Sam, beg? No! If Cas isn't listening to us, we'll just have to find another way."  
"Just do it Dean."

Dean sighed. Asking nicely hadn't gotten him anywhere do he decided to try a more direct approach.  
"Alright Cas...You know what you'd better get your feathered ass down here, right now. You hear me? I know your listening, so quit dicking around with your angel buddies and come and help us!" He shouted. "Do you hear me Cas! I said..."

"Hello Dean" A deep voice growled; Dean turned around quickly to see the angel standing behind him. 

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed,  
"About frickin' time!" Dean fumed, "Where the hell have you been man?"  
"I...I'm sorry...I...I've been...distracted." The angel replied. There was something about him that seemed different, something out of character.  
"Yeah! I bet you were!" Dean snapped, annoyed. "Too busy, to even call, were you?...Or at least check in."  
"Dean...about...well about that night..." Cas began, "You know I didn't mean too..."  
"I'm not interested Cas." Dean told him, even though he was desperate to know the reason Cas had walked out on him that night, He didn't want to discuss it now, especially not in front of Sam who knew nothing about their um...'special relationship'.

"Besides...This isn't about us! People are dying and as pissed as I am at you...We need your help." He instructed.  
"Ok." Cas replied. He tried to take a step closer to Dean but he seemed unsteady on his feet and had to grip the wall to maintain his balance and keep from falling over. "What do you need?" 

There was defenitly something not quite right about Cas. Perhaps Dean hadn't noticed because he was too busy being mad at him for reasons that Sam couldn't quite understand yet, but Sam had defenitly picked up on the difference in Cas's appearance. 

"Hey...Um...Are you Ok Man?" He asked, "You don't look so good." 

Cas leaned against the wall, he was breathless and appeared as though he was about to pass out. His face was pale and they could see the sweet dripping down this forehead; The poor angel didn't look well at all.

"I…I feel...unwell." He breathed. His voice sounding extremely hoarse and crooky, even more so than usual.  
"What do you mean, Unwell? What's the matter with you?" Dean inquired, suddenly expressing concern.  
"I'm having trouble controlling my temperature. And my breathing rate is not regulating normally." He explained. The brothers looked at each other, exchanging confused glances. 

"Uh...Come again?" Dean queried.  
"I have a fever and shortness of breathe." Castiel explained,  
"Oh. Right. Why didn't you just say that then?"  
"I did."  
"What happened too you Cas?" Sam asked.  
"I...I don't know. It started a few days ago...but I don't remember what happened."  
"Well, how do you feel now?"  
"Uh...Week...And Light-headed I guess."  
"Come on. Lie down on the bed. You look like your gonna pass out." 

Sam and Dean lifted the sick angel up and placed him on one of the single beds in the motel room. Once he was safely lying down, they proceeded to try and figure out what was happening to their friend.

"Ooh..." Cas groaned. "I feel awful. Is this what's it like for you when you get sick."  
"Um...Kind of." Dean said, "Haven't you ever been Sick before Cas?"  
Castiel shook his head,  
"Not that I know off. Angels aren't susceptible to illness, the way humans are. We don't get sick."  
"Well You look pretty sick to me Cas." Dean pointed out, "How long have you felt crappy like this?"  
"I don't know, A few days...maybe a week; It feels like it's been years...I can't remember."  
"Can't you think of anything that might have caused this, could a demon have done this too you?" Sam inquired. "When did it start? Can you remember anything? Where were you when you started to feel like this? What were doing?"  
"Woah, Woah Sam take it easy. Give the poor guy time to think." Dean told him.  
"Sorry. I just wanna know what's going on, so we can help him."  
"To answer your question Sam, I'm not sure when or when...Whatever this is happened. I just want to go away. The fever, the headaches...The hallucinations."  
"Hallucinations?" Sam repeated, "You've been hallucinating?"  
"Yes. Does that mean something to you?"  
"No it's just...We've been working on a job and..." Sam paused, "What are these hallucinations about Cas?"  
Cas froze. He didn't want to admit the terrible things he'd seen...The terrible things he'd seen himself do. He couldn't let Dean know what he was most afraid of.

"I...don't know." He lied, "I can't remember...I just know that they were terrifying and very real...Expect they weren't real, it just felt like it at the time."  
"It's the Night-Mare." Sam concluded, "It's got to be."  
"The what?" Cas asked.  
"What...So Demons are possessing Angels now? That's a new trick!" Dean exclaimed,  
"I know it seems strange. But it's the only explanation for it...I mean, It would be too much of a coincidence not to be, right?" Sam said, "Besides this not your ordinary run of the mill Demon we're dealing with here Dean, It's some kind of Demon Spirit, so maybe the usual rules don't apply."  
"Excuse Me." Cas interrupted, "What are you talking about?"  
"The Night-Mare." Sam told him, "It's the demon we've been hunting; It possess people in their sleep and gives them nightmares."  
"But...I don't sleep." Cas pointed out,  
"Yeah and usually it's victims die Sam." Dean reminded his brother, "Last time I checked, Cas isn't dead."  
"Well maybe since he's an angel it can't kill him, so it's just making his vessel weaker and making him sick."  
"Makes sense I suppose." Dean agreed, "But why is this thing going after Angels now? All of it's previous victims, were human. I don't get it."  
Sam shrugged, "I don't know. But maybe if we get rid of it Cas will...go back to normal."  
"I guess, It's worth a shot." Dean agreed,  
"How do you plan on, 'getting rid of it'?" Cas inquired.  
"There's an exorcism that can send the Night-Mare back to hell. But we need some Angel blood for it to work. That's actually what we needed your help with in the first place. We were wondering you could..."  
"Take as much blood as you need" Cas told them. 

Once Sam had extracted some of Castiel's blood and collected it in a glass bottle. Sam and Dean got ready to leave the motel and go and find the Night-Mare. 

"Don't worry Cas,We'll kill this thing. In the meantime, just...uh...try and get some sleep, Ok?"  
"Angels don't sleep Dean." Cas reminded him. "I already told you that."  
"Yeah well, Angel's don't get sick either, So until we can sort this all out, Sleep is the best thing for you."  
"I don't know how to sleep though, I've never done it before." The Angel Protested.  
"Oh come on. It's easy, Just close your eyes and...uh...count sheep or something."  
"What? Why would I want to count sheep? How is that going to help me?"  
"It's just a saying Cas. People tell you to do it if you can't sleep." Sam explained.  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Listen Cas, we're probably gonna to be gone a while so if you can't sleep just try and rest your eyes or something...I don't know. Hopefully exorcising the son of bitch will put you back to normal...But until then, just take it easy."  
"And what if it doesn't work?"  
"Well...We'll cross that road when we come to it." Dean turned to his brother, "Come on Sam let's go."  
"Wait...Don't you think one of us should stay here will Cas to make sure he's alright?"  
"He'll be fine" Dean insisted.  
"He's weak. What if something attacks...He won't be able to defend himself."  
"Fine! You stay here and look after Cas..." Dean instructed taking the bottle of angel blood and Dad's Journal from Sam. "I'll go and find the Night-Mare."  
"No...I'll go." He insisted, reclaiming the items, "You stay here with Cas."  
"I'm not going to let you go out there on your own Sam! What if something goes wrong, you'll need me for back up!"  
"I'll be fine Dean. Cas, needs you here. Besides, You two clearly have some unresolved issues and it will give you time to work them out."  
"Sammy..."  
"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can, Ok? In meantime just stay here and keep an eye on Cas...Hopefully this will all be over soon."  
"Alright fine. But call me if you need any help Ok..."  
"Yes. I will...Bye Dean."  
"Bye Sammy. Be careful."  
~*~

Ok...So Yeah. I love 'Destiel', so I thought I'd attempt a Destiel Fan-Fic of my own. I'm kind of stuck on what to write next, So I thought it would be interesting to see some fresh ideas. I thought I'd do it as kind of challenge for someone else to write the next chapter and then we'll see where it goes. If you've got any ideas and fancy giving it ago, post your chapter in the comments! Thanks :)


End file.
